John Quinn
John Quinn was a hitman in Washington, D.C. during 24: Redemption and Day 7, working for Jonas Hodges. Before Redemption Quinn's date of birth was 4/8/1968. He received extensive training and became an expert sniper and close-quarters fighter. After a tour in Liberia he was hired by Starkwood. In their employ, he disguised himself as a police officer and orchestrated the murder of a whistle-blower within the company who attempted to uncover their international conspiracy. The murder was staged as a car accident. Redemption On orders from Edward Vossler, Quinn and his partner Halcott infiltrated the private apartment of Chris Whitley, an employee of Mr. Nichols. They were sent to retrieve all the evidence of Nichols' money laundering through Abu Dhabi and Eritrea, which Whitley had stolen to report to the authorities. Halcott and Quinn remained hidden in the apartment until Whitley moved away from his computer. When Chris returned, Halcott was seated, viewing the files, with a pistol nearby. Whitley became frightened as Halcott repeatedly asked if any more evidence could be found. Quinn then came out from hiding, and the two forcibly restrained Whitley and administered drugs as they interrogated him. Halcott and Quinn were satisfied that they retrieved all of the evidence. But Hodges told Vossler to have Whitley killed, just to be certain, so the two murdered him. During the inaugural speech of President Allison Taylor, Halcott and Quinn were busy encasing Whitley's corpse in cement. Day 7 Quinn was ordered by Greg Seaton, on the behalf of Jonas Hodges to assassinate Ryan Burnett in his DC hospital room. He infiltrated the hospital under the guise of an orderly, downloaded the schematics of the building from a computer and found Burnett's room through an air-duct. Using a gas-canister, he paralyzed both Burnett and Jack Bauer long enough for Quinn to carry out his assassination and disappear. He confirmed the death with Seaton. Shortly after 9:40pm, Quinn appeared outside the residence of Senator Blaine Mayer, armed with a suppressed UMP 40 submachine gun. He gunned down Mayer after he opened the door, then chased Jack through the terrace doors. He pursued him over brush, a fence and down a hill, but Quinn took cover from a pair of patrol cars, giving Jack enough time to widen the gap. Quinn followed him into a construction site and entered a trailer in search of Jack. A grumbling outside startled him, when the entire trailer was flipped over by Jack, using a back-hoe. As Quinn busted a window and climbed out, he was attacked and had his weapon knocked away. Both men launched a series of punches and blocks at each other, when Quinn jumped off the trailer and went for his gun on the ground. Jack pursued him, landing on the roof of Quinn's car and jumping onto him. kills Quinn.]] Quinn knocked Jack to the ground and again went for his UMP 40. Jack desperately grabbed a screwdriver from beside him and hurled it straight into Quinn's sternum. He then took hold of a 2x4 and smacked him across the face, with Quinn flipping upside down and landing on the handle of the screwdriver, impaling him. Bleeding from the mouth, Quinn warned Jack that Hodges' weapons were already inside Washington, and succumbed to his injuries. Appearances Day 7 Quinn, John Quinn, John Quinn, John Quinn, John Quinn, John Quinn, John Quinn, John